The present invention relates to an arrangement for continuously separating a fruit pulp from a fruit skin and the fruit core or fruit cores, particularly for separating a grape pulp from a grape skin and a grape core, and a method of producing a wine from the fruits.
Arrangements of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. One such arrangement is described in the German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,750,787 and has a housing, a sieve basket, and a rotor surrounded by the sieve basket and having a radial support which is equipped with a hammer head. The speed of rotation of the rotor differs from the speed of rotation of the sieve basket by at least 10%, and the distance between the sieve basket and the hammer heads can be adjusted by an adjusting device. For displacing the products from one hammer head to the other hammer head, the supporting elements provided with the hammer heads are staggered and arranged on the rotor.